Hidden Cove
Hidden Cove is a large grotto hidden deep within Never Land and hides one of the mermaids prized treasures the Mermaid Queen's Throne. The throne is said to reveal its self with the end of the tide. Role in the series Hidden Cove first appears in the episode "Treasure of the Tides" Izzy joins Marina, Stormy and the mermaids to find the "Treasure of the Tides" seeing a golden opportunity to snatch Captain Hook along with Mr. Smee set sail to Hidden Cove the treasure setting a blockade to prevent thwart the mermaids. Hook order Sharky and Bones to block the lagoon using the Jolly Roger but the two pirates were no match for Lucille the Seal who was able slip pass them and recruit the help of two blue whales to force the Jolly Roger out the way so Izzy and the mermaids could catch up to Hook and Mr. Smee. While Captain Hook and Mr. Smee tried to keep the lead to the Treasure of the Tides. A large school of seahorses block the greedy Captain Hook path. Thanks to Mr. Smee Hook got an idea to keep Izzy and the mermaids at bay by spooking the sea creatures toward Izzy and the mermaids so Hook could beat them to the treasure. But Hook didn't count on Izzy's quick wit like in the (episode "The Seahorse Roundup") Izzy, Marina and Stormy began to sing a lullaby to calm the seahorses down so they could safely pass. Hook and Smee reached Hidden Cove to find the Treasure of the Tides and tried to pry the throne from a rock Izzy and the mermaids tried to stop Hook but they were powerless to stop him until Jake, Cubby, and Skully reach Hidden Cove with Izzy's Pixie Dust to turn the tide on Hook and Smee. The mermaids decide to make Izzy an honorary mermaid. Later that night took part in the celebration and the crowning Izzy "Mermaid of the Year". Hidden Cove reappears in the episode "Jake's Royal Rescue" Marina, Stormy, and the other mermaids prepare a show in the honor of the mermaids ruler Queen Coralie who was on her way through depth of the Never Sea until she was captured by Captain Hook and his crew as ransom for the mermaids treasure. Jake and his crew soon learn of the Queens polite and set a course to rescue. Printed material Hidden Cove only appearance in printed media is the storybook adaptation "Treasure of the Tides", based on the episode of the same name. Izzy joins Marina and the other mermaids at Hidden Cove for the Treasure of the Tides ceremony. But that sneaky snook Captain Hook has his eye on the mermaid's treasure. Gallery Queen Coralie43.png|Hidden Cove in the episode Jake's Royal Rescue Treasure of the tides page.JPG 146299064.jpg Golden throne03.jpg Treasure of the Tides page12.jpg Treasure of the Tides page11.jpg Treasure of the Tides page10.jpg 146299067.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Royal Rescue01.jpg Queen Coralie40.png Queen Coralie37.png Marina Sandy Snappy&Stormy-Jake's Royal Rescue02.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Royal Rescue34.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Royal Rescue04.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Royal Rescue03.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Royal Rescue02.jpg Queen Coralie's Chariot-Jake's Royal Rescue02.jpg Queen Coralie's Chariot-Jake's Royal Rescue01.jpg Category:Locations Category:Locations in Never Land